A Night To Remember
by HeartJacker13
Summary: Mello and Helen had known each other for years. Mello is kind of a whore, and Helen... well, lets say she hasn't been around yet. But when they find each other at a party, they do a little more than hanging out. Mello x OC.


Helen lives by herself in a small studio apartment by herself. She works full time at a crappy job. She honestly likes working there, it's just that some people make the job harder than it actually is. Helen wouldn't say she gets paid well, just... well enough. She can afford her lifestyle. That is, if you call a hermit a life style. Helen hates the general public. She hasn't had the best childhood, but it certainly wasn't the worst she's heard of. Helen has also been screwed over by a lot of people, making her anti-social. But, she likes being like this. She doesn't have to spend money on eating out with others; she likes cooking at home. She's never held up at the grocery store, getting "caught up" with acquaintances. No, Helen loves being a recluse.

Sometimes.

Not only is Helen anti-social, but she's also socially awkward. She never knows what to say, and she ends up saying the wrong (or weird) thing and it drives others away. She only has few friends, and they all have a life. Helen wants to get out there, but... she has no idea how. So, maybe that's why she accepted her friend's request to go to a party she was hosting. Her best friend, Mello, was going to be there. She had texted him earlier, and he said he didn't mind her following him around, if she didn't mind that he would be high/drunk. Usually, she is the designated driver, so she didn't mind at all. There had been plenty of times where she would get a call at three in the morning from the blond man asking for a ride. Helen would sometimes suggest that he could crash on her couch, which made her feel less lonely.

She'd never tell him, but Helen had a small crush on him, even though a "crush" made it sound like she was still in high school. She didn't know what else to call it, because she wasn't really sure if she was in love with him. Their personalities don't really match up, and he gets angry quickly, which scares her a bit. But on those nights where she let him stay over, they would fall asleep on the couch together. Nothing taboo would happen, just some late night cuddles. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

She wasn't really sure if he'd like her anyway. She has seen the women he's been with. They're all crazy hot (and also crazy). Helen was probably a small step above average, but not very noticeable. Mello had said that his friend, Matt, said she was cute, and she wasn't very interested in him. Mello had tried to hook them up for a while, but eventually gave up. Matt wasn't upset or anything. He just continued doing his own hermit thing. Helen and Matt were on good terms, though. She told him she was interested in Mello, and he didn't mind. He kept it to himself, though.

Mello also liked easy girls... or at least they SEEMED easy. She was pretty certain he just liked fucking, and that was it. He wasn't interested in having a relationship at all, which is why she wasn't certain if she loved him or not. She was very sexually attracted to him, but she felt like she could never satisfy him. She didn't know anything about sex. Helen had looked up tips and tricks, but it's easier said than done. She hasn't even seen a guy in the buff, except for what the internet has provided.

She decided that maybe she should make some friends at that party.

***

Helen got ready for the party. She picked her nicest outfit, a blouse and a skirt, and her best perfume. She put on very light make up, since she felt like too much was ugly. She grabbed her keys and made her way out the door. Helen was getting super nervous. She hadn't been to a party in a while, and someone had wanted to hook up with her. She didn't know how to handle it, so she declined and left right away. Helen shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory. It wasn't going to be like that this time. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to try. It didn't have to be sexual at first. Besides, it's better to wait, right?

Helen's phone went off. It was Matt.

Matt: I'm almost there. Still need a DD?  
>Helen: Yes, I kind of need some liquid confidence, lol<br>Matt: Just don't drink too much, you're tiny.  
>Helen: Wait, are you texting and driving!?<br>Matt: I've become a pro at it.

Helen decided not to answer the last one. _Oh, boy. Maybe this was a mistake,_ she thought. She should have just taken her car. Just as she thought it, Matt's red car pulled up. Mello was in the front seat.

"Hurry up, lady," Mello called out to her. "We're going to be late!"

Helen smiled and climbed in. Once they were off, Mello asked, "So, I hear you wanna get drunk?"

"Only a little," she said quietly.

"What would you like?"

Helen thought for a second. "I don't like beer, so if they have liquor, maybe that."

Mello chuckled. "Sounds like you've been practicing at home." Helen blushed. She had only been "practicing" because she didn't want to be white girl wasted at the party. "Also, I should let you know that I'm already pretty buzzed," Mello added.

When they pulled up to the party, Matt said, "I'll be around the corner, smoking."

As they got out of the car, Helen asked Mello, "He means cigarettes, right?" He looked at her and smiled. Helen's eyes got wide. "No, he's supposed to be sober!"

"Relax, lady. He won't be smoking much. He prefers bongs, anyway."

Helen huffed. "That makes me feel better."

Once they were inside the house, Helen immediately felt anxiety. She never liked crowds, and she hated loud music. Too much going on. She decided to power through it and follow Mello the best that she could. He leaded her to the kitchen, where there were various types of alcohol. He pulled a jello shot off of the counter and handed it to her. "I know how much you like blue raspberry flavored things," he told her. She took it and smiled sheepishly and ate it. She looked around and saw some people glancing at her. Other than those people, she was generally ignored, which made her feel better. She looked at Mello again, and saw that he was in the freezer, getting more goodies. He poured shots for themselves, and other people around them. Someone in the small gathering was speaking, but she wasn't paying attention. A few seconds later, everyone cheered and took shots together.

When Helen took hers, it burned her mouth all the way down to her stomach. She swallowed the best that she could, and coughed once the liquid was mostly gone. She heard Mello laughing. She looked up at him angrily for making fun of her, and saw that he was handing her a huge glass of it. "Dude, no way can I drink that much!"

Mello laughed again. "It's just water, lady."

Helen blushed and took the glass gratefully and downed half of it. Her throat felt a little better, but she still felt the burn. She watched Mello make more drinks. He handed another to her, but she politely declined and explained that she should wait a little bit. Mello shrugged and downed it himself. Helen watched the crowd get bigger. Even though she didn't like social situations, she enjoyed people watching. She watched women dance (horribly) to the music and watched guys grope their girlfriends.

"Hey there, sweety," a voice beside her said, making her jump. Helen looked at him, a little frightened. She didn't like surprises, especially from strangers. He was also a little too close to her. "So, you here by yourself?"

Helen felt her body heat up. "No, I'm actually with," she turned towards where Mello was. He was gone. "I was with someone..."

The guy got REALLY close to her, and started snaking his hand up her leg. "Wanna go home with me?"

She pushed his hand away and took a step back. "N-no," she said, but she couldn't hear her voice.

He took a step toward her. "Come on, don't be like that," he told her. A bigger guy showed up beside him, and pushed him away.

"Dude, not tonight. Leave the girls alone," the bigger guy said. Helen took the chance to leave the kitchen. She pushed her way through the crowd and found a bathroom. She entered and locked herself in it. She didn't have to go, she just wanted some air to herself. It was unbearably hot in the house.

Helen's phone went off. It was Mello. "Oh, thank god," she said to herself. He told her to go upstairs to the room in the back of the hallway. Helen blushed a few shades of red. Was Mello really thinking about "that"? _No, he might just need help. He's probably really drunk right now,_ she thought. She left the bathroom and continued to her destination. Once at the door, she knocked a couple of times and came in. The room was dark, except the street light shining in the window. Mello was in a chair to the side of the room. He got up and walked toward Helen. Something was wrong. Mello closed the door with his right hand, and planted his left on the wall, trapping Helen in the corner. He locked the door.

"M-mello, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Helen asked, her voice shaking. She knew she was much shorter than he was, but in this situation, he seemed to be looming over her.

"You're so pretty," he said, breath smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Mello, wait... You're drunk, let's do this later," Helen pleaded. Mello caressed her face before kissing her. Helen was scared, but she was also a little turned on. She hadn't had experience kissing guys, either. Mello forced his tongue in her mouth, and she could taste rum. He released her lips, and started kissing and sucking on her neck. Helen tried pushing him off of her, but she wasn't strong enough. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying it, she just didn't want something bad to happen. Mello kissed her collar bone next, and she moaned softly. Her breathing was short.

"You smell so good," Mello moaned. He pushed his body on Helen's, and she could feel how hard he was. She tried pushing him again, but she was unsuccessful.

"Mello, stop..." Helen didn't know what to do. Mello slid his hand under her skirt and started feeling her ass, and occasionally thrusting into her. He was a lot taller, so he was thrusting his cock on her belly. He felt her outside of her panties, and Helen gasped.

"Holy shit, you're so wet," Mello said. He started taking her panties off.

"Stop, I don't want-" Mello cut her off with another kiss, and he entered a finger. Helen moaned into his mouth. He slid it in and out, almost too slow for her to handle. He stopped kissing her and laid his head on her shoulder as he continued to finger her. Helen moaned loudly as he started curling is finger, massaging her g-spot. Breathing became hard as she felt this new pleasure. She cried out as she came. Mello pulled his finger out and stuck it in his mouth. Helen's knees were weak, and she tried to catch her breath. Her face felt hot. Helen heard Mello unzipping his pants. "Mello, please... can we stop?"

Mello made her face the wall. He bent her over. "Why? You're enjoying it," he said.

Helen tried squirming away, but Mello held her still. She felt him positioning himself. She started to cry. "Please..." she whispered as he started entering her. She felt pain rip through her. She cried out as he started to move. He started off slow, but wasted no time getting rougher. Each thrust was worse than the last. The only noises Helen made were grunts and sobs. She couldn't protest anymore, Mello wasn't listening.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finished inside her. Helen sobbed quietly, while Mello was catching his breath, still inside her. When he finally retreated from her warmth, he found a towel and wiped himself off. Helen slid down in the corner, cuddling herself. She didn't want to make any more noises. She just wanted to be invisible. Mello zipped up his pants and passed out on the bed. Helen found the same towel and wiped off her legs and crotch. She put her panties back on, found her phone and called Matt.

"Hey, you guys want to leave already? It's still early," Matt responded when he picked up.

"Matt, get me out of here," she whispered into her phone.

"Helen, are you alright?"

"No, hurry up and get me out of here," she demanded. She started crying again. "Please..."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Matt told her.

Within five minutes, there was a knock on the door, startling Helen. She stood up, unlocked the door, and opened it.

Matt busted in, nearly knocking Helen over. Matt took in what he saw, which was a distraught Helen, a passed out Mello, and a bloodied towel. He looked to Helen. She hugged herself and looked away. Matt put his arm around her in an attempt to lead her out, to which Helen flinched and pushed him away.

"Woah, hey! It's okay, Helen, I'm not going to do anything," Matt told her. He attempted again, this time moving slowly. She was shaking.

"What about Mello?" She asked, not looking up.

"I can come back for him later," he said, leading her out the room and closing the door. He pushed them passed the crowd and into his car, which smelled strongly of pot.

On the way to Helen's apartment, Matt asked, "So, what the hell happened?"

Helen was quiet for a while. Then, she replied, "Mello was drunk."

Matt took a long, deep breath. "Don't tell me he raped you..."

"Then I won't," she said quietly.

"Shit, Mello..." Matt said. It was quiet for a while. Helen was trying to process all that has happened. Despite her pain that still remains, she almost couldn't believe it. She especially couldn't believe her best friend would do that to her.

"Why me?"

Matt thought for a second. "I don't think he meant it. Alcohol does weird shit to people. I know that's no excuse, but..." He took a breath. He, also, couldn't believe his best friend would do that to anyone. "Mello is weird and angry around other people, but he's a good guy. I don't know what drove him to do such a thing."

Smoke still lingered in the car. Helen could feel it slowly affecting her. All she wanted to do was forget about tonight.

***

That night, Helen didn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling. She had just taken a shower, because there was a little bit of blood and semen still on her. She sighed. She wasn't sure if she should report Mello or not. Matt was probably right, Mello didn't mean it. But it also wasn't an excuse. Helen sighed again.

***

Sometime in the afternoon, Helen decided to stop her self loathing and get up to do something. She hated staying in bed the whole day. She found her phone and went to charge it. When she plugged it up, Helen noticed she had a message. She felt relieved when she saw it was only Matt.

Matt: Mello stayed the night with me. He's fine.  
>Helen: Is he awake?<br>Matt: Yes, and he's not feeling very well.  
>Helen: I'd say. He drank a lot.<p>

Helen felt her stomach sink. She still cared for him.

Matt: No, I mean, he literally had no idea what happened last night.  
>Helen: You told him?<br>Matt: ...Was I not supposed to?  
>Helen: Well, I dunno... I thought maybe if he didn't know...<br>Matt: Helen, you know that covering things up doesn't help.  
>Helen: I just don't want him to hate me...<br>Matt: Helen, what are you talking about? Mello doesn't hate you! Why should he?  
>Helen: I don't know.<br>Matt: Mello is seriously upset. I think he almost puked from the guilt.  
>Helen: Oh wow. :( Should I come over?<br>Matt: I don't know... You should ask him.  
>Helen: I don't know if I can talk to him so soon...<br>Matt: Do YOU hate him?  
>Helen: No... I'm just afraid.<br>Matt: Just making sure. He cares about you, Helen. Don't think he doesn't.

Helen got tired of looking at her phone. She decided to clean her apartment. It wasn't dirty or anything, cleaning just helps her take her mind off of things. After she was finished, she grabbed her phone off of the charger and decided to plug in her headphones and zone out.

***

Helen jerked awake, her phone's ringtone playing in her ears. Groggily, she unplugged them and looked at her screen. Her heart thumped against her chest. It was Mello. Her hand started shaking. What should she do?

Before she could decide for herself, her phone stopped ringing. Helen felt kind of sad... and frustrated at the same time. She hates these mixed feelings! After a few minutes, her phone went off again. It was a text from Mello.

Mello: Helen, I don't want to hurt you. Whenever you're ready, I want to hear your voice again. I want to give you a proper apology.

Helen didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

***

A week passed by. Helen kept busy by taking extra shifts. She was exhausted, almost to the point where she nearly passed out at work and they forced her to go home. Her coworkers kept asking what was wrong, but Helen would brush off their inquiries. On her drive home, she decided she would take a shower and finally face her fears and talk to Mello. _He must be in agony,_ she thought. She felt really bad for him.

After her shower, she dressed very casually. She didn't want to dress up too much, she wasn't sure how long she was going to stay... if she decided to. Helen was going to forgive him, but it would always be there to remind her that she was weak. _Hopelessly weak..._ She put on light make up to cover her dark circles around her eyes. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Helen wondered if she should go out and experience the world more. Maybe then she wouldn't be so traumatized. She shot Matt a text.

Helen: Hey, I'm going to Mello's. I'm not assuming anything... I just want to be safe, ya know?  
>Matt: I understand.<p>

It was brisk out, so she got her favorite coat and scarf. She liked the winter because the cold fashion ware was her favorite. She wished it was cold all the time. And even if she was super nervous, Helen missed cuddling with Mello when it was cold outside.

The drive to Mello's apartment was nerve wracking. Helen knew Mello wouldn't do anything. She was kind of embarrassed. She didn't know what to say. She tried thinking of scenarios, but nothing came up. Helen sighed, her chest feeling very heavy. As she approached the apartment building Mello was in, she looked for his car. "I probably should have let him know I was coming," she told herself. She did see it, though, and decided to park somewhat close to the stairs. Helen had been here plenty of times, but it always made her a little jealous to know that he had a better place than she did.

Getting out of the car, she mentally braced herself. Each step she took was weighing on her. Helen finally made it to the door, but she stood there. After a good minute, she held up a shaky hand and knocked on the door. Helen almost ran away after. When she heard the door unlock, she jumped. Mello opened the door, dressed in his trademark leather. "Helen..."

She smiled, and looked away sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

Mello stepped aside and let her through. She looked around. Even though there were no lights on, Helen saw many things that were broken and thrown around. She frowned. "Did I make you feel this bad?"

"Helen, please... This is in no way your fault," he told her as he shut the door. They faced each other, but Helen was afraid to look at him. The awkwardness made her shudder. She wrapped her arms around herself. After standing for a few minutes, Mello said, "Helen, I want to do something, but I want you to trust me."

Helen felt really nervous, but she nodded. She looked up at him, but quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her. He walked slowly to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Helen's heart raced, but she didn't back away. She noticed Mello was trembling.

"Helen, I..." He hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry..."

"I forgive you," Helen said, tears escaping her eyes. She started to cry. She hugged him back and cried into his chest. They stood like that until Helen stopped crying. She didn't want to stop hugging him.

Mello sighed. "If you want, I can... leave you alone."

"Don't," Helen replied. "I still want to be around you." The thought of Mello leaving made her chest hurt. "I don't want to be alone."

"How can you still want me around?"

Helen backed up to look at him. "I know you didn't mean it, Mello..."

"Yeah, but... that's such a... terrible thing to do to someone... whether it was on purpose or not. I don't have the right to make excuses, Helen," Mello said, his tone hurt.

"Then lets forget about it," she suggested.

Mello looked away. "That's something you just don't forget... and I'm pretty sure I hurt you pretty badly. I didn't know you were a virgin. I mean, I still had blood on me..." He let go and walked away. Helen just watched. Mello headed towards his room, and Helen heard him lay on his bed. She took off her scarf, coat, and shoes, and followed him. She peered into his doorway. Mello lay on his back, his hands folded behind his head. He looked at her. Helen looked at her feet and fiddled with her hands. They were clammy and trembling. Mello moved to sit at the edge of his bed, looking at the ground.

"Helen, can I ask you something?" he asked, looking up at her. Helen nodded. Mello took a deep breath. "Are you... in love with me?"

Helen's heart thumped hard enough to make her cough. "O-oh, I um..." she laughed nervously. "I... Mello, I don't know, honestly..." Her face felt hot with embarrassment. After a long and awkward silence, she asked, "Are you?"

Mello sighed. "After everything that has happened... after thinking about what I did to you, and honestly believing that you didn't want to talk to me... I am," he confessed. He folded his arms on his legs and rested his head on them. "That's why I can't forgive myself." He was quiet for a while. Then, he continued. "You didn't do anything to anyone, you didn't deserve it, Helen... And I really did want to show you a good time. I... I fucked it up... I got drunk and fucked everything up."

"Mello..." Helen said. She sat beside him and hugged him. She felt very bad for him. She never thought he would ever love her. "Please... I told you I forgave you... it will be okay," she told him.

He looked up at her, his eyes red. There weren't any tears, but she could tell there was about to be. Mello didn't say anything, he just looked. Helen looked away sheepishly. She could never keep eye contact for very long. She heard him chuckle. "You're so cute when you're shy," he told her. Helen blushed and smiled. Mello brushed her check with the back of his hand. "I wish I deserved you," he said softly.

"Don't say things like that..." she said. They were silent for a while. Helen looked at Mello, and he was still watching her with a sad expression. She grabbed his hand and decided to lay on the bed. Mello followed suit, and snuggled up to her. Helen sighed happily. "Hey, Mello... I know I said I don't know if I love you..." Helen looked away from him, "...but I still like you a lot."

He smiled at her. "I could somewhat tell," he said, caressing her cheek. Mello wasn't sure how far he should go. He decided a while back to let it be up to Helen. The only thing is, Helen is very shy and awkward. It's adorable, but it's hard to tell what she wants. "Hey, lady?"

Helen looked up at him again. She liked Mello's pet name for her. It often made her smile when she would think back on it. Deciding she wanted to be bold, she closed her eyes and kissed him. It was short and sweet, and it surely surprised Mello.

"I, uh... was going to ask if I could do that," he told her. Helen licked her lips and looked at him. Mello leaned in and gave her a long kiss. He licked her lips a little, which made her giggle. She opened her mouth slightly and Mello took advantage of it, sticking as much of his tongue as possible in her. He could feel himself getting hard, she tasted amazing! He got on top of her and started feeling her up. Helen stopped kissing and looked at him.

He jumped off, angry with himself. "Shit, sorry..." He got off of the bed.

"Wait, stop!" she said, up and ready to chase after him. When he turned towards her, she blushed and looked away, sitting on her knees. "Mello, I'm fine, I promise... come back." Her face turned red before saying, "I... want you..."

He hesitated before coming back. He had to restrain himself from jumping on her and taking her right there. "Thing is... I... I've never been gentle. It's not that I... you know... rape people..." He mentally kicked himself for that. "Um... the girls I've been with... liked that kind of stuff. It's all I'm used to," he told her.

Helen grabbed his hand and led Mello on top of her again. "I'll be okay, I'll let you know if it's too much," he assured him.

"So, should I continue the way I was going?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Like I said, I'll let you know."

Mello immediately attacked her neck, making her moan. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up to let their genitals meet, and grinded into her. Helen hissed softly, feeling how hard he was getting made her wet. She ran her hands through his hair, making him moan softly.

"Hey, can I try something?" she asked, breathing heavily. "Can you... um... take off your pants...?" Mello did as he was told, and she sat up, staring at his huge junk. "So, I guess that's why it hurt so much..."

He chuckled, and proceeded to take the rest of his clothes off, earning a blush from Helen. She took hers off slowly, not wanting him to look at her. Unfortunately, Mello had always wanted to see her, so he couldn't help but stare. When Helen was fully naked, Mello got back on top of her, kissing her breasts. He fondled and played with them for a little bit before he noticed Helen was reaching for his cock.

"Um... lay down..." she told him. Mello was very excited and curious. He was rock hard, and couldn't wait to enter her.

"Are you going to give me a blow job?" Mello asked, smiling. He really liked them.

"Shhh!" she told him. Then added, "...yes..." She gave him some shy strokes with her hand before bending down and taking his head into her mouth. He hissed with pleasure. Thinking back on those "tips and tricks" she had looked up long before, Helen took more of him in her mouth. She couldn't fit much of it, but she bobbed anyway, using her hand to stroke where she couldn't reach. Helen gave him long sucks before she attempted to speed up a bit. Having little experience, she gagged a lot, telling herself she'd have to practice.

Mello put his hand on her head. "Helen, I need you now," he told her. She blushed, but sucked one last time. Mello pulled her hands and forced her on top of him.

"Mello, I don't know how..." she pleaded, covering herself from his gaze.

"Don't worry, I can do it like this, too," he told her. He grabbed her arms, but she protested. "Helen, you seriously don't know how beautiful you look with this angle." She gave him a sad look. Mello put his hands on her hips and positioned himself. "Are you sure you're ready? I'll go as gently as I can, but it still might hurt a little." Helen nodded and braced herself. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. This is still very new to her. She remembered another trick, which told first timers to relax.

Helen took a deep breath, and relaxed her muscles. "I'm ready."

Mello wasted no time entering her. He closed his eyes and sighed as he slowly slid into her. Helen gritted her teeth and clinched her fists, feeling her nails dig into her palms. It still hurt, but not as much as the first time. Mello didn't go all the way in yet. Instead, he went half way, then pumped slowly into her. It was hard for him, but it sure was worth it. After a couple of strokes, Helen started to feel good. And after a couple more, she couldn't help but moan out loud. She knew sex was supposed to feel good, but she didn't know it was THIS good! It almost felt too much, and with each pump of his dick, she never wanted to stop. Mello took the hint that she was feeling great to speed up a little to regular pumps. He was moaning a little, too. He had never had anyone feel this good around him, he almost couldn't handle it. He accidentally slipped it all the way in, making Helen gasp. Mello decided that her being on top was too risky, he didn't want to hurt her again. He rolled quickly so that he was on top, and surprised Helen. He pumped into her a little faster, but trying not to go too hard. Helen was started having orgasms, which didn't help the wave of pleasure Mello was feeling. He shut his eyes and grabbed a handful of the sheets, trying to pace himself. He felt really close.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Mello was breathing heavily. "Just... give me a second," he told her.

Helen adjusted while Mello was still in her, accidentally rolling her hips into him. Mello gasped. Feeling playful, she did it over and over again, making him moan. He grabbed her hips to make her stay still.

"Helen, I'm going to come if you don't stop," he told her, panting.

"It's okay, come inside me," she told him. That almost made him ejaculate. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. Slowly, he pushed his whole length into her, making her gasp. Mello put one hand on her hip, and the other on her shoulder, and grinded into her, hitting her g-spot. Helen moaned loudly, as he kept hitting her spot. After a few orgasms from her, Mello couldn't handle it anymore. He sped up his thrusts, trying not to do it too hard. Helen felt him swell inside of her as he shot his load into her. After his orgasm was finished, he remained inside of her, catching his breath. After a while, his arms got tired, so he exited her warmth, and laid beside her. He turned his head so that he could look at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was also catching her breath. Mello couldn't help but stare at her, he thought she was beautiful. It pains him to know she doesn't feel that way about herself. He took his and and caressed her cheek again. Helen opened her eyes and looked at him.

As the moonlight shone through the window, he could really get a good look at her. He knew her expression wasn't one done on purpose, but it was very sensual, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Helen looked away, blushing, and turned on her side. Mello took this invitation and scooted up to spoon her. As Helen drifted off to sleep, Mello stayed awake. His thoughts haunted him, he couldn't forgive himself for being so stupid at that party.

_I don't deserve you, Helen..._


End file.
